Choices
by elizabethyeoman
Summary: She didn't want to live knowing that one day she would move on...so she went to the only person she knew that would take her out of her misery. Following the events of "Home" Elena goes to Klaus to end her life. This is a bad summary! Read and Review! (No Hayley/baby and Klaus never had feelings for Caroline.)
1. Chapter 1

Okay, in this story Klaus never loved Caroline and there was no baby with Hayley or even a sexual encounter. Tyler really did cheat with Hayley though, and this comes out when she returns back to Mystic Falls after finding her family.

Chapter 1:

It was all gone.

Every laugh. Every tear. Every fight. Every kiss.

Just gone.

Grief overwhelmed her as she sat on the floor wearing one of his black shirts. She looked at the windows and thought of burning to death, but someone would walk in and prevent it. No one let her by herself anymore for more than five minutes. She was tired of being treated like she was a baby. She'd been acquainted with death too many times before, for this to hurt as bad as it did. But her pain was real- it stung, it burned and it shattered her.

She didn't think she would ever stop crying, but when she finally did…she felt worse. She was torn between wanting to feel better and wanting to mourn his death forever. Then again, she just wanted to die. She knew that she had to take care of Jeremy- or at least, that's what everyone kept telling her. But Jeremy was old enough to take care of himself and he had Alaric. The more she thought about dying the more she favored it.

Damon.

Even his name hurt, let alone the memories that came with his name. If she'd been more honest with herself…if she really put everything on the line when she had the chance- this wouldn't happen. If she'd waited for him, they could have come back together or they could have died together.

She was tired of sitting around waiting for the pain to go away because it obviously wasn't. She needed to feel something but feeling something was impossible when everyone was numb. She needed someone to show mercy on her and take her out of her misery.

And she knew just the person.

It would be extremely difficult to sneak out of the house, and more importantly- the town. She would need a fast car and money if she was ever going to get to New Orleans. Klaus would relish in killing her- there was no cure and he didn't have a use for her anymore. All she needed him to do was bite her… sure, she could have gotten Tyler's girlfriend Hayley to do it. But, why bother? The gang would just find out and stop it.

Klaus was cold, heartless and cruel.

And she needed cold, heartless and cruel.

She stood up, walking out of the room with a small amount of hope that it would all be over soon. "Where are you going?" Jeremy asked. He was doing a lot better with the loss of Bonnie than Elena was doing. "Ric was going to get Chinese."

"I'm going for a drive. Hey, have you seen a blue credit card around? I need gas money." Jeremy picked it off the coffee table and threw it towards her. "Thanks."

"When are you going to be back?"

She turned around, brushing her curled hair out of her face. "Uh…maybe an hour. I don't know." She lied, "See you later."

She ran to the car, jumping in and starting the engine. She drove until she was on _E _and then she filled up and kept going. She hadn't felt so sure about anything in a while… She kept thinking about how Klaus was, how he would probably laugh as she died.

**XXX**

"What do you want? A pint of my blood? My death?" His mischievous laughter echoed off of the walls of his study. She twisted her hands nervously as she tried to form her request. Maybe it was because she was so close to death, or maybe it was because she wasn't tied down by anyone but she'd never seen his eyes shine so brightly. Their blue color fused into her brain.

"I want you to kill me." She said as she straightened herself. For a second, she thought she would have to repeat herself. She pursed her lips as she saw the initial shock in his eyes, he knew that he heard her. His fingers stopped playing with the ancient objects on his desk. "I know you're the only one that will do it."

"Well, love that's not at all what I thought you would say." He responded, still struggling with comprehending her request. She watched a few emotions run across his features until he settled on his signature smirk. "Let me think about it."

She wanted to yell at him, tell him that he was torturing her as he always did. She wanted to tell him it wasn't time for games and that he needed to stop feeding into his ego. _She thought he would do it instantly._ "Why?"

"When a beautiful girl that has a whole life to live comes to you, and asks you to end it. Take it away. Forever. You don't rip her heart out. You observe." There was something in his eyes, a gleam that she could not define- and she hated it. Oh, she hated it so much because it was preventing her from getting what she wanted.

"When did you get a heart?" She asked coldly as she squinted her eyes.

"I'll get you a room until I know what I'm going to do with you." Klaus said as he turned away from her, talking towards the window. She tried to look at his reflection but his shoulders blocked her view.

"I'm not staying here with you." She said, disgusted. "Hell no."

She imagined Klaus rolled his eyes, "You want me to do you a favor but then you treat me so rudely…" His voice flowed through the room. "You're going to stay here, Elena or you can go back to Mystic Falls and find someone else to do your bidding."

"Fine." She crossed her arms, "Is Elijah here? Rebekah?"

"No, they're tracking down a witch in South America and aren't coming back until they find her. So, you don't have to worry about noble Elijah coming to ruin your plans." He was still facing the window. His words were slow as if he were honestly thinking about her request. She wanted an answer.

"No, I just have to worry about _you_."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Klaus lived a charmed life. At least, that's what people thought when they saw the material objects that he had. Elena knew him better than that. She knew that he was the bastard child, blamed for something that wasn't his fault. She knew that in another life, she would have cared about him. She would have wanted to fix him and tell him that he was better than Mikael but this was _this _life and he was a stone cold sociopath that killed her Aunt.

That knowledge was the basis of her thoughts while she had an awkward breakfast with him. "How did you sleep?" He asked as he sipped on hot coffee. She looked at him with a tired expression on her face. "You don't sleep, I understand." He passed a plate of steaming hot rolls to her as he talked. "Today, we're going on a Cajun tour and then tonight the Apolline Restaurant. I had one of my-"

"Minions." Elena told him, "One of your minions put clothes in my room. Thank you." She knew that she had to play his game and it was best to go along with what he wanted rather than fight him. Her willingness surprised Klaus, he expected sassy comments and disgust.

He watched her eat. She looked like a bird with broken wings…like her world had been crushed- it had been crushed though. He could relate to the pain of loss but not quite under the same circumstances. Any wounds that he had from the past were already healed. He knew that she needed time to recover from her loss rather than sit in her own grief. He had a step program that he designed while he couldn't sleep last night for her. He would stimulate her with tours, dinners and the beauty of New Orleans today and then he would move onto the next step.

He was going to save her life, even if it was from herself. But, until she realized she didn't want to die he would humor her ideas and pretend he was actually considering her plan. He didn't know why he couldn't go through with it. I'd be a simple motion and then he could easily put it out of his mind- but that was his problem, he wouldn't be able to put it out of his mind.

He respected Elena even though he didn't act like he did. He found redeeming and rare qualities in her that he wished he had. This was her darkest moment and she'd come to him to make it pitch black, but for once he wanted to be the light.

**XXX**

She slid in next to him as they got in the backseat of a car, "So, what's the Cajun tour?" She asked unenthusiastic about their proximity to each other. Klaus looked over at her as he leaned his elbow against the window.

"Don't want to ruin the surprise, love." He said with his fingers covering his mouth. For some reason, his position reminded her of a politician or someone that's famous. He was so cool and collected- she longed to be that way right now. She imagined she looked like a mess. She'd stopped crying a while ago so she didn't have to worry about puffy cheeks, but she did have to worry about lifeless eyes and her makeup not looking right. Her hair was braided, starting at her part and moving towards the back of her head where it was twisted into a tight bun. Her hair was sort of bumped behind the braid. She knew that she would have to change since they were going to a fancy restaurant.

"Don't call me love." She told him harshly but then softened, "Or at least try. I know it's a habit."

"You'll enjoy this." He promised her while the car moved towards the bayou. She'd never done something like this.

"Have you done this before?"

"No." He said, "I thought it would be a good experience. Alligators and all."

She rolled her eyes, "Really? Alligators, Klaus?"

**XXX**

"Today was a good day." He summarized while they walked back into the house. His tie was loosened and his shirt was partially untucked. His left hand was in his pocket and the other hung by his side. "I'm not sure you're cut out for the swamp life."

"Definitely not." She informed him, "Alligators and mosquitos aren't my friends." Guilt bubbled in her stomach as she recalled that she had _fun _with _Klaus. _If Damon were here, he'd ask her what her _fucking_ problem was. Is this how she serves his memory? Eating out with someone like Klaus when she should be mourning him…it was shameful. "I'm going to go to bed." He recognized the shift of her tone. He looked down at his feet as he watched her climbed the stairs in her black sparkly dress. Her hair was in loose curls that fell from a large bump, her makeup flawless, her every move leaving Klaus breathless and confused.

"I thought we could have a drink." He called after her as she walked along the exposed hallway that was gated by the railing.

"You thought wrong."

Their dinner was peaceful, although she never laughed like he wanted her to- she did smile once or twice at his jokes. Klaus believed himself to be very funny but it wasn't the best time in her life to agree with his narcissism.

She needed an answer from him but she knew that he would make her wait. How? He would change the subject every time she brought it up. She just wanted it to be over. Her hands found the silver earrings that dangled down three inches. She took them off feeling like she was _dirty _for having a good time. She hated herself for it.

Common knowledge: when the guy you love dies, you don't have wine and dinner with his enemy. And that's exactly what she did. She could have said no to the wine, could have passed the dinner in silence and achieved the same thing but instead she had to make small-talk with him, had to drink with him and talk about favorite movies and books. She was an _idiot. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Breakfast was…different. She thought if she pretended they didn't enjoy themselves last night, she could forgive herself. But looking at him made it worse. His red lips that voiced his opinion on world news, the way his eyes met her own when he looked up from his newspaper, the way his hands folded it in half and the way his mouth said, "Are you okay?" conveying sympathy she didn't know he had, overwhelmed her as she tried to _forget _how decent he'd been.

"When are you going to make a decision?" She asked, setting down her fork and looking him dead in the eye. He once more ignored her question and reached for the best looking strawberries she'd ever seen.

"There's a dance tonight." He told her, "We're going." She gawked at him with wide eyes as he continued to speak. "I have to go, I want you to with me so dress pretty." His smirk was unappreciated as he went back to reading the newspaper. "Who is Snooki?"

"Jersey Shore." Elena sighed, "Reality TV star. Why?"

"She's pregnant." He said, obviously uninterested in the topic. He was trying to make small talk with her again. "That's nice. Why is that relevant? The media should be discussing reforms."

"People like pointless information when there's a recession or any type of social or economic issue. If Snooki being pregnant again makes people all happy or even angry then it's distracting from the real problems. The government doesn't want people to know everything that's going on." Klaus was surprised by her viewpoint.

"Explain." He said as he put the newspaper on the table and leaned forward to hear her better. She put a hand in front of her mouth as she talked because she was eating the strawberries on the table.

"Economy sucks, people are unemployed and the government is wasting money on people who won't find jobs even though they are perfectly capable of working. The government puts money into things like welfare-which helps the people it's designed to help but also cripples the people that don't really need it-and huge bills that really don't help US citizens. But, instead of saying that our government is full of idiots or corrupt they talk about famous people and happy events like a dog saving a cat from a fire because it makes people feel as if they aren't living in a completely screwed up place." Elena sighed before she continued to talk, "Just like gay rights. The government wastes money processing court cases and supporting the media on the topic when a person should have the right to marry who they want, when they want. But instead of coming out and saying that, they make a huge deal about it because it distracts from things like the economy or military issues."

"You're smart, Elena." He said. She rarely heard someone comment on her intelligence unless it was Alaric when he graded her papers. "So, about last night…I didn't mean to upset you."

"It wasn't you." She assured him, "It's all me."

He reached across the table, touching her hand. He didn't say anything but she appreciated the gesture. After breakfast, Klaus went to handle some "business" and let Elena pick out something to wear from the team he brought in. Part of her liked being treated like a princess, the other part wished he would just end the suffering for her.

She wasn't even sure she was suffering anymore, though. She remembered that she wanted to die and that's why she came to New Orleans but then, it was like she was going through the motions and they weren't relaying the same emotions. If she wanted to die so much, then why was she still here when it was so obvious Klaus had other plans? She wasn't a moron. She knew that Klaus was calculative but he wasn't patient. His main quality was the fact he was impulsive. He had no intentions of killing her but she hoped that he would change his mind.

Just because she had one good night, didn't mean her heartache hadn't kept her up. She was running off a maximum of two hours of sleep a day and it was killing her emotionally. She thought about Damon all the time. She thought of how they used to go to dances and he would practically force her to dance with him. She regretted not dancing one extra dance with him…she should have. She should have done so much with him. But she was stubborn and thought she was going to end up with Stefan all that time. Then, once she had him she didn't fight. Now, he was gone forever along with her best friend and she had so many regrets.

Elena picked out another black dress which showed that she was still in mourning. She thought Klaus needed the hint. That didn't mean that it wasn't sexy. It had a black, lacey mesh in the middle of it that separated the top of the dress from the skirt part of it. A high slit went to her thigh. She thought it was beautiful…but a lot of things were beautiful when you don't have to pay for them. She accessorized with gold instead of silver like she had done the night before.

Her whole day faded away as she prepared for the dance. Between shoes, earrings, makeup, and nails the hours passed by with her only thinking of tedious task like fastening the strap on her black two inch heels. Her hair fell over her shoulders as she fixed her shoes. She heard the door open to her bedroom. "Can you give us a minute?" He told the women he had styling her. Klaus was dressed in a fancier suit than he was the night before. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself." She stood up, brushing the wrinkles out of her dress. She thought she looked hot, even if she was an emotional mess. "Give me a minute." She put her heel on top of the plush mattress as she grabbed the lavender lotion off the nightstand. She slowly rubbed it in until her legs were smooth and shiny. Klaus just watched.

_This is torture, _he thought. He couldn't recall a time when a beautiful woman had such an effect on him. When she finished, she turned around and blushed. She knew what she was doing. "Let's dance." He extended his arm to her. She took it, walking down the stairs with a soft smile on her face. "At least I'll have someone to talk to all night."

"Isn't this a town event?"

"You'd be surprised to know that not that many people like me." He claimed, "Fear, I assume."

"Or the fact you can be a jackass." He noted that she said _can be _instead of _are _a jackass. She was warming up to him even if it'd only been a few days. He pretended to be insulted by her comment but he knew it was true. "So, what do we do?"

"We dance, we talk, act like we have something extremely important to talk about so I don't have to deal with the political machines." He shrugged, "I can educate you on the history of New Orleans…I should know, my family built this city."

"Tell me more." She said as he opened the passenger side door to his 2012 Lexus LFA. Its shiny black paint job was beautiful. Klaus bragged that it went to 60 in 3.6 seconds and it was one of his favorite cars. "So, you built New Orleans?"

"I assisted…we brought in tourist, let the word spread about the beauty of the place. I wanted a lot of the French culture to thrive in the town. Thus, the reason we settled in the French Quarter." Klaus smiled sweetly, "Do you like it here?"

"Yes." She immediately regretted her words. Someone that wanted to die shouldn't like anything. It was just another reason for Klaus to reject her request. She didn't want to change her mind, but it was so hard not to. She frowned for a second, then started another conversation. "I kept thinking you were going to come back to Mystic Falls."

"Why?"

"I thought you decided to call it home. I guess not." She sighed, "I don't think I'm cut out for high class social events."

"You look great, you'll fit right in." He said, "Well, not right in. A lot of the people are older, not as good looking as us, and a little judgmental. They'll think you're my Lolita and I'll have to defend your honor."

"Oh, so it's like every other Mystic Fall's get-together when the elders join us." She said, "That's cool."

She didn't want to feel this way- happy, sort of flirtatious. It wasn't right. It'd only been a few months since Damon's death. Five months to be exact. She knew Klaus was nothing but bad news, he had little control… but right now he was making her feel better. He was nurturing her back to health when she wanted to give up. She didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing that every second she was with him, she wanted to rethink her decision.

But the decision had been made and it was too late to back out now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Why did he have to be so charming? That laugh and that smile made her whole night worth it. He extended his hand out to people, introduced her as "The lovely Elena Gilbert" to every person that he talked to like a perfect gentleman. He looked at her with those beautiful eyes and made insulting jokes about the women and their attire. He claimed that none of them, and he meant none of them, looked as lovely as she did.

They sat at their table, sipping fine wine out of fine crystal like this was their life- and maybe it was Klaus' life…but it certainly wasn't hers. It felt good to have his undivided attention as he leaned in close to whisper about the original architecture of the area. He wasn't even looking at any of the other young women that were watching his every move. "I think you have admirers." She pointed out as a blonde haired woman undressed him with her eyes. Elena didn't like the way she looked at him- although she didn't know why.

He looked at her for all of two seconds before he shrugged and returned to his conversation with Elena. "Do you want to get out of here?" She was a little shocked with the suddenness of his question.

"We should dance." Elena said, "It'd be rude to attend a dance and not dance, don't you think?" He liked the hint of mischief in her eyes.

"I suppose so." Klaus responded as he gave her his hand. She took it, standing up only to be pressed tightly against him. The classical music guided them as they silently spun around the room in rhythmic movements. His body was warm against her as his hand inched down her back. Her head rested on his shoulder. It was comforting to sway to a piano with him. She could smell his cologne on his skin and the smell of cigars. She liked the smell of cigars, but she didn't know why…it must have been something from her childhood. When the long song ended, he took her hand and pulled her to the exit. He was completely rattled by the emotions going through him. She shouldn't have that effect on him.

"What are we going to do?" She asked as he opened the door for her again, "The night is barely over…" He shut the door and was quickly over to his side of the car, opening the door. He rubbed his hands together before he started the car.

"We're going to drive a little…talk." Klaus was going 69 MPH before he hit the main road, and then he accelerated even more. "Apparently this car goes up to 200 miles per hour. Want to test it out?" His car was really tight inside, if it wasn't for the emergency brake she would be touching him. She was trying to focus on the moment rather than her guilt. She smiled as he let down the windows so the night air could rush through the car. The mesh on her dress made her extremely cold, his arm wrapped around her seat as he went faster down the road, illegally passing cars and getting frustrated when he had to slow down. Eventually, he found an empty back road.

She watched the speedometer climb to 100 MPH and then to 120 MPH. She looked over at him like he was out of his mind. The wind and the high she was getting from the joy ride made her feel like she was drunk. She couldn't help but compare him with a little kid. A laugh erupted from her, causing Klaus to go faster as he looked at her with joyful eyes.

Her laugh was melodious as it vibrated through his ears. It was a beautiful sound to hear as she continued to giggle like a little kid. "What are you doing? Go faster!" She squealed as he let his foot off the gas a little. "Faster!"

He did as she said, pushing the car until it couldn't go any faster. He couldn't stop looking over at her. He wanted to keep things platonic- he really did, but it was so hard when she was so attractive. It wasn't _just _because she was gorgeous, it was because she was strong (even if she didn't think she was), she was compassionate, and a little daring. Klaus had to decelerate when they arrived back to a main road, but only enough so he wouldn't wreck. She continued to grin widely as he removed his arm from around her and rolled up the windows.

She kept thinking that if this was her last night, she could die less sad than she was. Klaus was good company- great company, actually. She was wrong to say that he was _only _cold and heartless because heartless people don't try to convince people off the ledge. "Have you made a decision, yet?" She asked before he hit the brakes in the middle of the road.

She knew by the look in her eyes that it was a for sure, no. She didn't know why that broke her heart so much. She should've known that things would change. She wanted to cry in front of him, even though she knew tears wouldn't change his mind.

Those blue eyes just looked at her with sorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Why won't you just let me die?" She asked him when they walked back into the house. He kept walking, his hands moving by his side at a fast pace as he sped walked away from her questions. She followed his footsteps, only a few inches behind him. The dress was really getting in the way of her defending herself.

"I can't!" He turned around on his heels, causing her to run into him.

"Why!" She asked, despair pulsing through her brain. He _had _to do this for her! He had to take her out of her misery…even though it wasn't even misery anymore. She didn't want to feel guilty about how she was starting to feel in Klaus' presence.

"Because I'm falling for you, Elena!" He yelled back, scared by his confession. The look in her eyes made him want to hide away in himself. She didn't want to admit that she felt the exact same way. He was so handsome and so sure of himself.

"No." She hissed, "No! You aren't allowed to fall in love with me and you're not allowed to say that!" She stomped her foot like a little girl as she talked. "You aren't _allowed_."

"Trust me, I've tried to change it. I've tried to forget it these last few days… but somewhere along this road I've stopped trying to make you hate me so much." He breathed as he moved closer to her. His hand brushed her hair out of her face, "I know you feel something for me, Elena, and I know this isn't just one-sided."

"I don't want to feel for you." Huge tears fell from her eyes, "Because if I do that means I'm forgetting Damon and if I forget Damon than I'm a horrible person. I don't deserve to move on." He wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed, "I shouldn't want to move on." Their embrace lasted for a while as she tried to control herself.

"You don't want to die, Elena…if you did you would have found a way a long time ago." He assured her, "You're just tired of feeling so empty- you shouldn't feel guilty because you _feel _something."

"I shouldn't like you." She sniffled, "You're _Klaus Mikaelson_." She pushed away from him and headed towards her room. He watched as her black dress vanished as she moved up the stairs much like she had the night before.

He hit something off of his desk before sitting down in the chair. He threw his legs up, and looked at the ceiling as he tried to remember the last time he felt so rejected- that was, in fact, the word people used to describe someone refusing to be with you, right? He didn't care about vernacular in that moment. He couldn't remember her name or her face- all he recalled was the way he made her feel. Completely powerless.

He went from hurt to angry in a matter of seconds. How dare she come to his city and haunt him? She was taking away from his job as king and he knew that, yet he insisted on entertaining her. She was destroying him piece by piece with that beautiful hair and those doe eyes.

Then his emotions shifted to sadness. What would happen when she realized for certain that she didn't want to die? She would pack her things and run off in the middle of the night leaving a hole in his heart. Why? Because he was _Klaus Mikaelson _and she was _Elena Gilbert _and they were too different to ever work out. Her idea of fun was most likely playing with puppies whereas she believed him to be the type that kicked innocent dogs. They came from two different worlds even if they were geographically born in the same place.

There were many times where he hated Damon Salvatore. This wasn't one of them…tonight, he envied him. He got to hold her, he got to love her- and she was convinced that he was the one even though he'd made countless mistakes in his lifetime _and_ over the period of their complicated relationship. Yet, she forgave him each time. It was just his luck to be the one she couldn't forgive…could never love. He wanted to defend himself but he knew that his defense lacked any actual grounds for forgiveness. He was a selfish man and everyone knew it.

And she- well, she could be selfish at times and downright stubborn. If she dug her heels in and said, _"Klaus I don't want you."_ He could accept it because the likelihood of her opinion changing was slim to none. But, no…she couldn't do that. She had to say things like, _"I shouldn't want you."_ Which meant she did but her thoughts were getting in the way… she had to press her body against his and laugh so sweetly as if to torture him because just being in the same room as her wasn't torture enough.

It wasn't often that he let those heavily guarded walls down and let someone slip through the cracks in security…but she'd done it, and in some ways he assumed she must have had a password to his heart. She pressed buttons that hadn't been pressed before and it made him uncomfortable and out of place. And Klaus was never out of place…he was the center of attention and handsome. Not awkward and sweaty palmed.

He barely knew where his thoughts were headed as he removed himself from his chair and headed up the stairs to his own bedroom. They were confused, random, out of order and a little hazy. He needed to get it together before the sunrise or else she would leave him broken on the floor like a china doll.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

They were playing a game of cat and mouse- except, neither one of them wanted to be the cat. They avoided each other at all cost the next day, even if that meant starving to death or ending up in the most random locations of the house.

Elena woke up feeling different, less sad and a little less guilty about her developing feelings towards Klaus- even if it was _Klaus. _His name used to taste like metal when she said it but these days it had a flow to it that only cupid could describe. She was convinced that she'd made herself look like a complete loon last night and there was no way he wanted to see her after that. He probably deemed her certifiable and planned to ship her off to the asylum the first chance he got. Either way, it was best to remain in her designated room until he came to her.

Klaus never went to sleep. He'd seen his emotions displayed in a movie before. He'd silently walk up to her door, hand hovering over the doorknob and then he would retreat back to his study like a scared little boy. He _wanted _her to come out of the room but she never did. If it weren't for the sound of her breathing, he would have assumed she'd vanished in the night. But she stayed- that had to count for something, right? The beautiful girl stayed after he made himself seem like a raving lunatic. And she said it last night- she had feelings for him, he just had to hold onto that.

He was officially driving himself crazy with the thought that she hated him. He had to get some air. They'd wasted an entire day sitting in solitary confinement with their conflicting feelings when they could have gone somewhere and enjoyed the breeze. He found himself outside, huffing as he snuck a peek at her window.

There she was, looking at him.

He turned away quickly, feeling the heat rise to his face.

Just like she had turned away from him, retreating to the darker parts of the room where the window light didn't touch her face.

He decided to hit the streets, do something with his time because festering up the courage to have _that _conversation with her was driving him insane.

XXX

She heard every sound in the house while she laid in his bed. She could hear the construction workers banging on the walls as they tried to fix some minor damage a werewolf and a vampire caused. She could hear the sounds of tourist walking by the house. She could hear an old tape reciting words in French as one of his minions aimed to impress a native girl. But, most of all, she could hear his heartbeat as he entered the pitch black room.

They didn't say anything to one another- it seemed like a mutual agreement to not talk. She tried to close her eyes as he took off his shirt but they remained open as he walked into his bathroom. She heard him unbuckle his pants, pull down the zipper and throw them off.

She longed for him to join her as he resurfaced into the room, down to his boxers. She imagined that's how he slept. He rolled back the duvet as he climbed into the bed, slowly as if he didn't want to shuffle her. She knew it was game over when he pressed his warm body against her back, wrapping his arm around her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The sensation of his chest against her back supplied an unexplained warmth to her body. It was like fresh asphalt filling the potholes along an old, underfunded road. His touch was healing her each second he held her down. Elena was waving her white flag, giving into every emotion she felt for him. She was surprised to find that she felt safe and comfortable despite his chilling reputation. Her eyes were wide open while his were closed peacefully. She could see his reflection in an ancient mirror that hung on his wall. He looked delicate and not at all malicious.

She listened to his breathing patterns and felt the way he moved against her. His chest rose and fell with each breath, reminding her that he was alive and this was real. She wished she was a more advanced vampire because she wanted to know what he was dreaming about. Did he dream about her? Did he dream at all?

Elena didn't want to move an inch because she was afraid to wake him up. She was afraid to start another day when she was so happy in the moment. The second his eyes fluttered open, the awkwardness would begin and an explanation for the night would have to be given. They would have to have a specific conversation on what it meant and how it would change things. They would have to decide what the next step was, how they would handle it, when they would handle it. She would have to choose between Klaus and Mystic Falls because she knew he had no intentions of leaving- except, that choice was based on the other choices pointing towards a relationship.

Did she even want a relationship with him? Elena could never see herself buying wine and becoming the trophy girlfriend with the elegant vocabulary and the charity goals with him. But she could see herself loving him, if that made any sense. She could see him loving her unconditionally, but that could be a daydream created in her mind. She wasn't the royalty type that could rip people's heads off because they didn't put three creams in her coffee. She was Elena Gilbert, the girl everyone knew because her town was so small. She was kind, compassionate, loving, and beautiful when she was in _Mystic Falls. _Here, she was just a pretty face lost in the crowd.

She heard him inhale a long breath while he stretched, he released the air in a loud yawn. She didn't give him a proper _good morning, _instead she kissed him. The second their mouths connected, at least five questions were answered. The explanation for the night was they liked each other- a lot which prompted an emotional breaking point that led them into each other's arms. That was an easy question in the first place. Their night wasn't a one-time thing, it was a long term thing. As his tongue pried open her mouth, he told her the next step was making this a serious relationship and when her arms circled his neck she told him that she wanted to make it serious in that moment. Their actions spoke for them, saying they would handle the situation together.

Klaus asked the cliché question when Elena started to undress herself under him, "Are you sure?" She nodded, giving him the signal to help her get out of her clothes. Their hot breaths mixed while his hands roamed her bare skin. His lips lingered over hers while he looked in her eyes. He was searching for any sign of regret. He found none and he soon attacked her lips with unmeasurable passion. Their hands were quick and rough as they grabbed at each other. He held one hand above her head, entwining their fingers together. Her other hand tore away his underwear in a swift motion. Their foreheads touched, she could see that his eyes were closed tightly and his mouth was open when he inserted himself in her. She wanted to giggle at his sex face even though it was highly inappropriate.

She was glad she didn't laugh because the way he was making her feel, the way he was making her sound was almost feral. There was nothing soft, delicate, or innocent about the cries escaping her lips as he increased his pace. Her legs came around his back while he pushed deeper and deeper into her. She closed her eyes tightly, "Elena…damn." Fell off his tongue before she leaned up, grabbed his jaw and brought his lips to hers.

He liked the way her breast bounced against him and the way her tight walls felt around his aching shaft. His wolf-like want turned to outright hunger as their bodies jostled in his bed. He wanted to be gentle- longed to be gentle with her but he lost all control ten minutes ago. Their bodies were marching to a silent drum that made their sex rhythmic and beautiful.

The smell of their sweat and types of cologne and perfume mingled with the friction they were producing. She could hear the timed sound of his mahogany headboard slamming against the wall. Her body heaved due to her lack of breath, "Klaus…oh my god… please!" She couldn't form a full sentence to tell him she wanted more- needed more. Lucky for her, Klaus understood what she was saying.

"You want me, love?" He said with a cocky smirk on his face, "Tell me...tell me how much."

"God…so much…" As soon as she said the words, his door came flying open. "Oh my god!" She quickly covered herself up while Klaus rolled off of her. Marcel stood in front of them. "Did you lose the ability to knock?"

"Sorry." Marcel rolled his eyes at her which gained him the dirtiest look from Klaus that Elena had ever seen. It was the type of death glare that had a promise behind it. "The witches took Davina. Stop looking at me like that, get dressed and help me find her."

"You should go." Elena told Klaus, hugging his comforter to her body. She looked disappointed as she looked down at her exposed thigh that was only visible to Klaus. "Really, I'll be fine." Marcel departed once Klaus informed him he was highly naked.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm fine."

"Fine doesn't mean that you're okay with it, Elena… I promise, tonight we can pick up right where we left off." Klaus kissed her before he started throwing clothes on. "Here." He handed her a plastic card, "Shop…spend as much money as you want. I don't want you to sit around waiting on me all day."


End file.
